Chewbacca
In the season 3 finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Chewbacca is captured by Trandoshan hunters, but is freed by Ahsoka Tano and agrees to help her and two younglings escape. He builds a transmitter out of parts from the damaged Trandoshan ship, but it seems unable to work. Later, he and Ahsoka attack the Trandoshan fortress, killing many in sight, before they are found and assisted by other Wookiees led by Tarfful. Skills Besides the characteristic strength of his species, Chewbacca possessed exceptional skills in piloting as well as mechanic repairs, from his experience of piloting the Millennium Falcon, of which he had a great understanding of the temperamental nature of its systems.9 Although not particularly meticulous, Chewbacca's technical skill allowed him to understand the inner workings of a great number of devices, including droids14 and transmitters, being able to build one out of a wrecked starship.11 Like many of his people, Chewbacca preferred their nativebowcaster as his personal weapon. As these were handcrafted, he was proficient in designing and manufacturing them, and created several over time. The latest known bowcaster that he crafted was during the Imperial era. It was an unconventional design, as he had used the frame and power pack of a stormtrooper blaster. Appearances * Millennium Falcon (Mentioned only) * Kinect Star Wars * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03 (Picture only) * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Wookiee Hunt" * "Incident on Kashyyyk"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.37 * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel * Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die (Vision to Sha Koon) * "Descent"—''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4'' * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip * The Hutt Gambit * "Kessel Run"—''Star Wars Tales 16'' (Appears in flashback(s)) * "Routine"—''Star Wars Tales 2'' * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: The Art of the Bad Deal * Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1 * Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 3 * Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4 * Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 5 * Han Solo at Stars' End novel * Han Solo at Stars' End comic * Han Solo's Revenge * This Crumb for Hire * Han Solo and the Lost Legacy * "Maze Run"—''Star Wars Insider'' 131 * Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika * Death Troopers * Star Wars: Empire at War * Way of the Wookiee * Death Star * Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novel (First appearance) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope junior novel * Escape from the Death Star * Star Wars: Trench Run (Stock footage from Episode IV) * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * "Once Bitten"—''Star Wars Tales 12'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 3: Death Star! * Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader * Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4 * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin! * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * Perfect Evil * The Day after the Death Star! (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * "Repairs"—''Star Wars Comic'' 5 * "My Spaceship, My Enemy"—''Star Wars Comic'' 7 * "The Corellian Kid"—''Star Wars Comic'' 11 * Rebel Force: Target * Rebel Force: Hostage * Rebel Force: Renegade * Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils! * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World! * Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below * Star Wars 11: Star Search! * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 16: The Hunter (Indirect mention only) * Star Wars 17: Crucible (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Scoundrels * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley (Mentioned only) * Imperial Spy * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * X-wing Marks the Spot * Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak * World of Fire (Mentioned only) * Scoundrel's Luck * "Infiltration"—''Supernova'' (Mentioned only) * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * Deadly Reunion * Traitor's Gambit * The Night Beast * The Return of Ben Kenobi * The Power Gem * Iceworld * Revenge of the Jedi * Doom Mission * Race for Survival * Star Wars 3-D * Death Star Pirates * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together * Allegiance * Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive * Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead * Star Wars Adventures: Chewbacca and the Slavers of the Shadowlands * Choices of One * The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home * Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array * Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror * Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4 * Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector * Tatooine Sojourn (Appears in flashback(s)) * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * The Second Kessel Run * Bring Me the Children * As Long As We Live... * The Frozen World of Ota * Planet of Kadril * "Planet of the Dead"—''Star Wars Tales 17'' * The Pandora Effect * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine * A Valentine Story * The Paradise Detour * A New Beginning * Showdown * The Final Trap * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * Honor Among Thieves * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back novel * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning * Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth * Entrenched * Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit * The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin * "Thank the Maker"—''Star Wars Tales 6'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord * "Drone Alone"—''Star Wars Comic'' 10 * "Permission Granted"—''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Mentioned only) * "Up the Intelligence Ladder"—''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Indirect mention only) * Side Trip (Mentioned only) * "Droids Can't Fly"—''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin * Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 55: Plif! * The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 59: Bazarre * Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars 67: The Darker * "Hunting the Hunters"—''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine'' 6 (Indirect mention only) * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Shadows of the Empire comic * Shadows of the Empire novel * Shadows of the Empire audio book * Shadows of the Empire junior novelization * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Ertl minicomic (Indirect mention only) * "Out of the Picture"—''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Indirect mention only) * "Let's Go!"—''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 68: The Search Begins * Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone * Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle * Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos * Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty * Star Wars 73: Lahsbane * Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect * Star Wars 75: Tidal * Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue * Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars... * Star Wars 79: The Big Con * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader (Appears in flashback(s)) * Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi novel * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi junior novel * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale (Mentioned only) * Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef * And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale (Mentioned only) * A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * The Mandalorian Armor (Appears in hologram) * Slave Ship (Indirect mention only) * Hard Merchandise (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * The Ewoks Join the Fight * The Truce at Bakura * Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom * Star Wars 82: Diplomacy * Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching * Star Wars 85: The Hero * Star Wars 90: The Choice (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 91: Wookiee World * Star Wars 92: The Dream * Star Wars 94: Small Wars * Star Wars 97: Escape * Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand (Mentioned only) * Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess * Star Wars 100: First Strike * Star Wars 107: All Together Now * The Deposition of General Solo (Mentioned only) * Star Tours * Shadows of the Empire: Evolution * Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade * The Glove of Darth Vader * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron * X-Wing: Solo Command * The Courtship of Princess Leia * A Forest Apart * Tatooine Ghost * The Trouble with Squibs * Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid * Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid comic * Heir to the Empire * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * Chewbacca and the Life-Debt * Gottu and His Vibroaxe (Mentioned only) * Dark Empire * Dark Empire II * Empire's End * Jedi Search * Firestorm * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * Children of the Jedi * Darksaber * Planet of Twilight * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * The Crystal Star * Before the Storm * Tyrant's Test * Ambush at Corellia * Assault at Selonia * Showdown at Centerpoint * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress (Mentioned only) * Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight * Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell (Mentioned only) * Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef * "The Crystal"—''Star Wars Gamer'' 5 * The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime * Star Wars: Chewbacca (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 4 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees 5 (Mentioned only) * "Revenants"—''Star Wars Tales 18'' (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Balance Point (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Recovery (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey (Mentioned only) * "The Apprentice"—''Star Wars Gamer'' 8 (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Traitor (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Ylesia (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force (Mentioned only) * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Tempest (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Inferno (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Fury (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Revelation (Mentioned only) * Legacy of the Force: Invincible (Mentioned only) * Fate of the Jedi: Outcast (Mentioned only) * Fate of the Jedi: Omen (Mentioned only) * Crucible (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 12 (Appears in hologram) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Army of Light Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Wookiee Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Chess Players Category:Temper Category:Marksmanship Category:Vigilante Category:Legendary Character Category:Warrior Category:Super Centenarians Category:Male Category:Resistance Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Title Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters who know techniques